


The Bloodied Blade

by Skyeec2



Series: The World of a Crow [6]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Body Horror, Dismemberment, Friendship, Gen, Gore, Pre-Friendship, Violence, bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Cloud has a mission and manages to pick up something that may be useful back in Yharnam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably do something to indicate where these stories fall in the timeline, but that takes the fun out of it. Edited by @corrupted-spirit on Tumblr. Enjoy.

Cloud had only held his badge a few short days when the church sent him out on his first real mission; investigate the rumours of a rogue hunter in the area surrounding Cainhurst Castle. A straightforward mission, perfect for his first without the guide of his old mentor.

Travelling to the frozen lands was a simple matter, he had been able to find a trading caravan heading in that direction and travel with them for the majority of the trip. Very few people would turn down the opportunity to have a trained hunter with them, even a crow was welcomed.

Arriving at his destination after diverging from the trade caravan Cloud was quick to discover what direction the rogue hunter had gone. Then again, it didn’t take a genius to follow an obvious trail of bloody bodies.

Adjusting his mask more comfortably over his face, Cloud readjusted his grip on his blades and cautiously made his way along the path laid out by the blood-stained snow. This hunter was most definitely a dangerous opponent.

He soon came across the crazed hunter hacking apart a young woman’s body, he observed the large man before him silently taking in the numerous dismembered bodies around him. He was shocked to see an armour set that most likely hailed from Cainhurst Castle itself, closer inspection of the area surrounding the body revealed a long, thin blade partially buried in the snow.

If this hunter was able to kill a Cainhurst knight than he was far more dangerous than Cloud had originally thought. A Cainhurst knight was not an opponent one wanted to face, with sharp blades and quick bodies they were far more dangerous than the Church Hunters gave them credit for.

Though it seemed that even their armour plate couldn’t save them from the strength of an executioner's Wheel.

The hunter was turned away from Cloud, grinding his large weapon into the ground through a multitude of bodies. If Cloud was quick, then he might be able to end the encounter before the hunter was able to swing his massive weapon.

Cloud drew a deep breath, steadying himself before darting out of his cover. Cloud’s form quickly closed the distance between himself and his target. The target, perhaps hearing the crunch of snow beneath Cloud’s feet, turns to discover what was occurring.

The hunter was met by one of Cloud’s blades piercing into his eye socket as the other lodged itself into the soft flesh of the hunter’s throat with the full force of Cloud’s body weight backing them.

The hunter was knocked down, Cloud following as his blades were still lodged in the hunter’s body. Wet, gurgled sounds issued from the hunter’s throat as he struggled weakly, the last fragments of fading life seeping strength from the flailing limbs.

The body soon ceased moving, Cloud jerked the blades from their holds in the corpse. He swiftly cleaned the blades of excess blood and visceral with a spare piece of cloth. Now that the target had been eliminated, he had time to explore the area for anything that might prove useful to bring back with him to Yharnam.

Searching the area revealed that the only things of interest were the Cainhurst knight and their weapon. Cloud contemplated whether bringing the blade back with him would be worthwhile; these weapons were used mostly with skill and precision, far different than the brute strength that had recently become the norm of the church hunters.

That train of thought led to the memory of one of the new hunter recruits struggling to properly wield the majority of the now standardized hunter weapons leaving him handling an old, worn threaded cane that was close to falling apart.

But despite the disadvantages the young man found himself facing, he remained and trained with the other recruits, besting many of his fellow trainees despite his smaller stature and breaking weapon. Perhaps he could make use of this sword.

Cloud lifted the blade, inspecting its razor sharp edge for any damages to the blade. Finding none he searched for the sheath the knight would have used to carry the blade, he soon found it buried in the blood stained snow under another dismembered body.

From what little he could discover about the weapons favoured by the Cainhurst knights, he was aware that the wielder could imbue the blood with blood using the sheath somehow. If the recruit was as determined as Cloud believed he was then he could figure it out, if not then it was no skin off his back.

Cloud sheathed the blade and strapped it to his back, turning his back on the scene before him. Starting the journey back to Yharnam, he left the scene of dismembered bodies and blood stained snow. He needed to report his successful termination.

 

* * *

 

Upon returning to Yharnam, Cloud reported the success of his mission and then set out to locate the auburn-hunter recruit. He kept his mask off for the moment, the blood-stained crow gear was not something the general populace of Yharnam cared to see. He set out for the training area, hoping to find the young man there, he really wasn’t up to searching too much for the hunter.

To his relief the young hunter was indeed in the training area, a quick survey of the area showed that they were the only two in the area. Perhaps he was getting in some extra training while he had the chance.

Cloud approached the youth when he was sure he had been noticed, observing that since the last time he had seen him, the hunter had grown taller. The youth stared down at him with deep blue eyes as Cloud presented the sheathed sword to him.

“Here,” Cloud said as he pressed the weapon into his hands, “This might do you some good, if you’re determined to be a hunter.”

“I don’t require charity!” The hunter growled suddenly, glaring down at Cloud with an angry expression.

Cloud scoffed at the hunter before answering in a flat tone, “It’s not charity that sword’s only as good as how you use it. It certainly didn’t save its last wielder, so I can only hope you’ll end up better off than they did.” Cloud turned, leaving the hunter to contemplate what he had said.

Cloud had reached the door when the youth called out to him, “Thank you I suppose, my name’s Genesis.” The hunter’s voice was kinder, lacking the anger he had displayed just a few moments before.

Cloud turned back to the hunter, Genesis, seeing that the other was seemingly paying attention to the blade in his hands. He nodded slightly, answering in kind as he left the area. “I’m Cloud.”


End file.
